Motives Forgotten
by mlugia
Summary: Ash's life has been great so far, until one day, when he saw a news broadcast that destroys it all. It's part mystery, next to the other genres.
1. A life shattered

Motives Forgotten  
By Mana lugia  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this plot, and ... this plot. Repeat after me: M. Lugia does not own Pokemon. M. Lugia does not own Pokemon. M. Lugia does not own Pokemon.   
  
==========  
[Prologue]  
  
A chilly breeze picks up, sweeping the fallen leaves around on this dark and cold autumn night. Under the dimly lit streetlights, a lonely figure walked on, oblivious to the world. He wore a black trench coat, and a hood covered his face. He walked at a steady pace, his leather boots thumping on the ground loudly. Passer-bys could only wonder who this man is, and where he comes from.  
  
He ignored the strange looks on the others' faces. He could care less about what they think. Those foolish unknowing humans. If only they knew who he was, and what he was going to do. Then again, few have ever known that info, and all were past bosses who hired him for his services. This latest mission... It's going to be just as easy as the rest. He'll just do his job, and if he's lucky, be just in time for a cup of midnight coffee. This latest person who hired him hinted that his services may be required after the completion of this one. Morons. Nobody, and that means NOBODY, will ever enlist his services for more than once. Many past bosses had tried, and he had taught them a lesson they'd never forget.  
  
He stopped in front of a brick apartment building. Looking up, he found it to be almost 8 stories high. This is perfect. He walked around to the back alley, and upon unlatching a red and white sphere from his belt, whispered "Victreebel, go." The large flytrap pokemon appeared in a flash, and without further instructions, shot two vines at its master. Catching him, it raised him to the roof of the building, before climbing on as well. The man walked to one edge of the roof. The city was clearly visible from here. The lighted sidewalk, the cars, and the people. Pulling out of his coat pocket a pair of binoculars with his gloved hand, he scoured the city. Good... he had found his target.  
  
Using the same technique, he got back to the alley, and returned Victreebel. He walked back to the sidewalk, and continued on. Up ahead, he saw officer Jenny patrolling on foot. Damn. In all of his past missions, he had encountered few police officers, and had tried even less to try and sneak past them. He quickened his pace, hoping to be unseen.  
  
"Stop!" Officer Jenny's voice penetrated his ears. He stopped. Trying to act natural, he turned around slowly. Officer Jenny walked up to him. "Good evening, sir. You should try to get home as soon as possible. It's not very safe nowadays, with the criminals running wild and all," She told him. Is that all? He had almost broken a sweat for that! Muttering a quiet thanks, he turned and walked on, leaving Officer Jenny to wonder what the matter was with that queer man.  
  
~*~*~  
  
A two-story house stood tall at the corner of two roads. Painted white, this modern style house stood like a large white Golem. The man stood at the doorstep, surveying the area. This was one of the more deserted parts of the city, so there are few passing people and cars. The lights in the house were turned off, signaling the owner is asleep. Deciding to not take any chances, he walked to the backyard, after easily breaking the lock.   
  
He called upon Victreebel once again, and signaled to the large second floor window. Victreebel understood, and shot out its two vines onto the glass. Then, it let loose a flurry of razor leaves in a square shape, cutting the glass easily. It then retracted its vines, bringing down the glass with it. Putting the glass on the ground silently, it turned to wrap its vines around its master, and pulled him through the window, before pulling itself up as well.  
  
The house was eerily quiet. He quickly took off his boots, and left them by the window. He signaled Victreebel to follow him, as he slowly searched the entire house, room by room. He heard a snore somewhere nearby, and there was definitely no Pokemon Battles happening nearby. He followed the sound of the snores to the master bedroom. He opened the door a creak. Yes... his target was inside... He ordered Victreebel to spread stun spore into the room, and quickly closed the door after the spore was set. Waiting a few minutes, he pulled a cloth mask over his face, and entered the room. The stun spore had worked on yet another target. This strategy has never failed him once in his career. The owner of the house was paralyzed, only able to move his face. He was quickly tied up with the rope the man had brought. Seeing that the captive is a little dizzy, the man quickly slapped him a few times on the face.  
  
"Wake up!" He ordered. The captive was a little groggy, but nodded to show that he was awake.  
  
"Tell me where they are, this instant!" The man hissed. The captive seem to search his brain, but shook his head. "No." was the answer.  
  
That insolent pest! He's a defiant one. Usually they crack just after being tied up. He had to try harder.  
  
"Tell me, or else." He threatened, in a calm emotionless voice. But still the captive shook his head. Well, when all else fails...  
  
"Victreebel, you know what to do."  
  
The flytrap pokemon slowly approached the captive, while its master sat on the bed, enjoying what's going to happen. The captive could only watch with wide eyes...  
  
~*~*~  
  
17-year-old Ash Ketchum and his companion Misty were staying at a Pokemon Centre on their way to revisit Vermillion City. At 17, Ash still resembles his younger self, with messy hair, and his trademark red cap. Misty, likewise, still looks the same, with her orange hair tied in a ponytail. Pikachu and the rest of their pokemon were being rejuvenated, so Ash and Misty headed to a table, and sat down for some hot chocolate. After all, it is quite chilly out here at this time of year.  
  
Ash was busily chatting away with Misty, still bragging about his latest battle with another trainer, while Misty tried to calm his ego. Ash suddenly stopped, realizing that he ran out of hot chocolate. Glancing at Misty's glass, he found that she still had half a cup full.  
  
"Aww... Mist, share some of your hot chocolate, will you?" He begged.  
  
Misty gave him a funny look. "Why don't you just go over there and get it yourself?"  
  
"Mist! You know I just battled, and pokemon battling is a tiring job! Besides, the Indigo League Competition is coming up, I have to conserve my energy! The counter's all the way over on the other side! Will you get it for me? Pleeeeeeese?"  
  
"Geez, Ash! The Competition doesn't start for another 2 months! Sometimes I honestly have trouble distinguishing you and a 10 year old! Hard to believe we're both 17! The things I do, it's almost like I'm your mom!" Misty gave Ash an evil stare before taking off. Ash just sat back in the chair with a smirk on his face.  
  
Moments later, Misty came back, her face pale. Ash didn't notice. "Hey Mist, where's the chocolate?" He asked. Misty didn't answer. Thinking she didn't hear him, he tried again. Still no answer.  
  
Misty's lips quivered, and barely choked out, "A-Ash... I just saw the n-news... Brock's dead..."  
  
==================  
  
What did you think? Reviews are appreciated, as are constructive criticisms. I know I don't write very well. You can also send comments to manalugia@yahoo.ca  
  
M. Lugia 


	2. A fateful meeting

Motives Forgotten  
By Mana lugia  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this plot, and ... this plot. Repeat after me: M. Lugia does not own Pokemon. M. Lugia does not own Pokemon. M. Lugia does not own Pokemon.   
  
==========  
[Chapter 1]  
  
"WHAT?" Ash screamed out, unable to digest the news presented to him. This brought on a few odd stares from the other trainers in the centre. After calming down a little, he turned to Misty. "Mist, are you serious? You can't scare me like that, you know."  
  
  
Misty, still trembling, shook her head. "No, Ash. I'm serious. I went by to get your chocolate, and the TV there is broadcasting it live from his house! H-he was murdered last night..." Ash, still not believing Misty, walked to the large TV situated by the counter. The news was still in live coverage.  
  
"The victim, Brock..." The TV suddenly turned fuzzy as it was about to say Brock's last name, and a frustrated Nurse Joy banged on it. "Poor reception," she explained. "... was found dead in his two story house this morning. His body has been removed, but so far, the police have little to go upon uncovering the murderer. According to a police report, Brock was whipped before being strangled to death. However, no rope was found at the scene." The TV droned on for a few minutes. "... Brock's funeral will be held in 2 weeks, at the local funeral home. Brock's role as gym..."  
  
Ash stared at the screen in shock. Brock was dead. Brock, his best friend, who had helped him through thick and thin. Ash slowly let the feelings of sadness overtake him, as a tear formed in his eye. He closed his eyes, trying to shake it off, when someone laid a hand on his shoulder. It was Misty, who was also teary-eyed. "I know how you feel, Ash." She whispered. "But we should call Flint."  
  
Ash nodded, and walked slowly to the videophone. The phone rang on the other end for quite a time, before a depressed-looking Flint answered.  
  
"Hello?" Flint said. His face looked like he had been crying, but because his whole family had small eyes, Ash couldn't tell very well.  
  
"Uh, Flint, sir? It's me, Ash." Ash said. Flint sat still at the phone for a few seconds, before recognizing Ash. "Ash? You're Brock's friend, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm just calling to say that it's a terrible loss for Brock to be, well, murdered like that, because um, Brock was one of my best friends. I was, uh, wondering, if I can come to his funeral?" Ash asked.  
  
Flint nodded slowly, and told Ash the place and time of Brock's funeral. He had always been a fast worker. Ashes nodded, and then hang up. He turned to Misty. "Come on, Mist, we've got to hurry if we want to make it to Pewter City in time!"  
  
Misty nodded, and said thoughtfully, "Well, the nearest way to get to Pewter would be through the Diglett's Tunnel in Vermillion... So shall we head on that way?" She turned around, but Ash wasn't there. Suddenly, she heard a voice outside.  
  
"HEY MISTY! WOULD YOU HURRY UP ALREADY? BY THE TIME YOU COME, THE MILTANKS WOULD HAVE COME HOME!" Ash yelled. Apparently, he had already collected his pokemons, and had rushed outside before Misty noticed.  
  
An angered look appeared on Misty's face. "Grrr.... I'm coming, Ash Ketchum!" she yelled as she chased him outside, after collecting her pokemons, of course.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The trip to Vermillion city was uneventful. The duo arrived at Vermillion City's front gates just before nightfall. The city was already brightly lit with electric lights, powered by the power plant that is downstream from the city.  
  
Ash and Misty went to the Pokemon Centre first, because they needed their Pokemons in the best shape possible when they go in the diglett's tunnel. Just as they were about to enter, someone wearing a hooded jacket rushed out from the centre, bumping Ash to the ground. Ash, however, had quickly grabbed the stranger's jacket, and thus caused the stranger to fall as well. As they were getting up, the stranger looked at Ash, and for some reason tried to run away without saying anything. But Ash was too fast, and pulled the stranger back by his jacket.  
  
"Hey! You owe me an apology!" Ash exclaimed. The stranger, however, struggled, and tried futilely to escape. Ash, annoyed at the stranger's antics, pulled his hood off.  
  
"GARY?!" Both Ash and Misty exclaimed together.  
  
Gary, the childhood rival of Ash patted his shirt, and tried to put up a smirk to cover up his surprised face. "Yeah, loser, it's me. What do you want? An autograph?" He sneered.  
  
Ash ignored him. "C'mon Mist, we have to hurry," he said, and disappeared into the Centre. Misty followed suit. She never liked Gary that much anyways. A snob, they called him. Gary, sensing unforeseen hostility, quickly rushed in after them.  
  
"Hey Ash! What's the matter, huh? Can't take a joke?" He grinned once he ran up to Ash, who was standing at the counter.  
  
Ash ignored him. No point in getting excited over Gary, and feeling worse. But Gary wouldn't give up. "Oh, come on, Ash! You know I was only kidding!" Ash managed out a emotionless "Yes", but Gary carried on. "Anyways, Ash, I heard about Brock. I'm real sorry. Hey, since I'm staying here in the city for a while, I thought maybe we can go have fun in the city tomorrow!"   
  
Ash turned to Gary, and in a toneless voice, he said, "I'm not in the mood." He got a room key from Nurse Joy, and proceeded to his room. Meanwhile, Gary went up to an amused Misty, who was watching the whole scene. She knew Ash could be serious when he wants to, but this is... just not in Ash's character! Before Misty could speak, Gary quickly expressed what he wanted to say. "Um, Misty, I know we've never really been on friendly terms, but can you convince Ash? I really want to repent, and I feel so bad that I want to make it up to him. Please convince Ash to stay for another day... My room number is 104, so you can find me there." Before Misty could ask why, he left Misty standing there, not knowing what to do. After much debating, she went down to their room.  
  
As she entered, she saw Ash lying on one of the two single beds, staring up at the ceiling. She walked over to him. "Hey Ash."  
  
He didn't even look at her, but he did mutter "Hey Mist." Misty gently sat down beside him. "Still glum?" she asked. Ash nodded.  
  
"Look Ash, you have to get over it somehow. Let's stay in town tomorrow, and try to cheer up a bit before attending Brock's funeral..." Before she could continue, Ash put his hands over his ears, trying to shut out the suggestion. Misty sighed, knowing whatever she said would not have any more effect on Ash. Getting out her towel, she stepped into the shower.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Click. The phone was lifted from its receiver. A number was slowly dialed. The man making the call played the phone's cord with his fingers, waiting eagerly for the other end to pick up.  
  
Click. The receiver was lifted from the other end. "Yes?" A low, gruff voice asked.  
  
"When will psyducks use bite?" The person on this end replied. "Right. What do you want?" The low voice said again, but this time, it had a hint of danger in it.  
  
"I want you to do something for me. This person whom I needed killed. I know where he is."  
  
"Understood. Give me the directions."  
  
A minute of chatter followed with details given, and the phone was put back to its stand. The person who made the call sat back in his chair, and picked up a book.  
  
The time has come... and soon... he shall die.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The following morning, Misty woke up to an empty room. Ash wasn't there. 'He's probably at the front desk getting the pokemon', she thought to herself.  
  
She found Ash sitting at one of the tables in the cafeteria, looking dejectedly into a cup of hot chocolate. She got a cup of chocolate, and sat down opposite of him. "Hey Ash."  
  
Ash seemed to struggle with the words, but taking a deep breath, he said slowly, "Misty... I'm sorry about last night. I was acting like a child."   
  
Misty patted Ash on the shoulder. "It's ok, Ash. I know you're sad about Brock's death. I am too, you know."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I still can't get over the fact that he was murdered! He had so much to live for! I want to track down his killer, and get revenge."  
  
"Ash, that's what the police do. For now, we shouldn't interfere..." Misty said.  
  
Ash sat there, silent for a minute, before he spoke again. "M-Misty, I was thinking about what you said yesterday, and I think that since Brock's funeral is still a long way away, maybe we should stay in Vermillion for a day or so. After all, we haven't been here in a while."  
  
Gary chose this time to enter the cafeteria, and sat down beside Ash. "Hey Ash! So, did you think about my offer? I know this great battling place downtown which is hosting a tournament today!"  
  
Ash smiled weakly at Gary. "Yeah, we'll come with you. Better than sitting here and brood, I suppose."  
  
The group spent the day in the heart of Vermillion City, enjoying its sights and sounds. There was a street tournament going on, and Ash and Gary participated. The final round came to be a match between the two.  
  
Gary smirked. "Ready for a butt whooping?"  
  
"You're the one who's gonna lose!" replied Ash coolly.  
  
Gary started with an Exeggutor. The large coconut plant stood there, a fierce look on each of its faces. Ash countered with his Snorlax. The large sleepy pokemon, once released, stretched, and yawned. Exeggutor, taking the chance, send a barrage of coconuts at the yawning giant.  
  
"Snorlax! Counter attack!" Ash yelled. The giant complied, and his body glowed purple. It showed pain when the coconuts hit, but released the pain in a large purple wave of energy at the Exeggutor. Gary had an expression of surprise, as the purple wave of energy engulfed Exeggutor, fainting it completely.  
  
Gary returned his Exeggutor. "Grr. You got lucky this time, Ash! Now fear the wrath! Go, Poliwrath!" The water pokemon was released, and immediately punched the air a few times, ready to annihilate any opponent it faces. "DYNAMICPUNCH!" Gary ordered. Poliwrath charged at Snorlax, its fists igniting with a brown flame. It started punching rapidly, each punch harder than the next.  
  
"Snorlax! Counter!" Ash shouted. Snorlax's body started glowing purple again, but instead of rushing out at Poliwrath, it flew straight up, and hit Snorlax. With a large groan, Snorlax fainted. "Ha! Confusion rules, Ash!" Gary laughed from the other end of the arena  
  
Ash returned Snorlax, and released his second pokemon.  
  
"Bayleef! I choose you!" The grass pokemon emerged from its pokeball, ready to beat the living lights out of its opponent.  
  
Gary wasn't fazed. "Blizzard, Poliwrath! Maximum power!" The pokemon jumped back, and gathered cold air in the whirls of the stomach.   
  
"Bayleef! Sweet Scent!" The plant pokemon let loose a sweet powder, making Poliwrath confused for a second. "Now! Razor leaf!" Bayleef started a barrage of leaves, each with a razor sharp edge. But Poliwrath has recovered, and let loose three massive beams of frost, from its stomach, and each of its fists. The leaves cut Poliwrath, who promptly fainted, but Bayleef was unable to escape the frost, and was frozen as well. It all came down to the last pokemon.  
  
Ash directed Pikachu, who was sitting on his shoulders, to take the final stand, whereas Gary released his Umbreon. "Seems awfully familiar, eh, Ash?" Gary laughed.  
  
Pikachu started with an agility, while Umbreon started by multiplying itself with the help of double team. Pikachu, confused as to which is the real Umbreon, awaited Ash's next command. Ash directed Pikachu to use a Swift, infused with its Thunder. Pikachu nodded, and electric stars shot from its tail, hitting every illusion, and leaving only the real Umbreon behind. Gary, seeing his tactic failing, ordered a Toxic. Umbreon shot out a dark liquid from its mouth, hitting Pikachu's tail. Pikachu squeaked from pain, but Ash ordered a rain dance, to clean it off. Pikachu did a funny dance, swaying from side to side, and the sky started to drizzle.  
  
"Pikachu! Charge Up!" Said Ash. Pikachu complied, and charged up with yellow energy. Umbreon, however, had set up more double teams. But Ash was grinning. This was no ordinary thunder.  
  
"Pikachu! THUNDER! Ground Coverage!" Ash commanded. And to the surprise of the spectators, Pikachu jumped into the air, and let loose a blinding light, a wave of Electrical current flowed through the ground, conducted by the rain. Umbreon cried in pain. After the thunder passed, Umbreon attempted to stand up, but it swaggered, and fell. Ash was the winner.  
  
The rest of the day wasn't too bad. Ash shared his prize (which was ten potions) with Gary, and they returned to the Pokemon Centre right before nine. The sky was dark, and so they bid each other good night, and went back to their rooms.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Vermillion City...   
  
The Stranger adjusted his hood, so no one would see his face. He must not be recognized. Walking briskly, he got to the Pokemon Centre. It was just a bit past midnight. The Pokemon Centre was closed. That never stopped him. That never will.  
  
He walked to the outside of the Cafeteria. There were windows big enough for him there. Releasing Victreebel, he ordered the pokemon to cut through the windows and get him inside. The grass pokemon obeyed. The cafe was dark and eerily silent. No matter. He'll come back later for a cup of coffee, as usual. Taking off his heavy boots, he glided along the marble floor in his socks. So silent, so effective.  
  
He came to the door. Yes. This was the one. He picked the lock slowly, to avoid waking the occupant. Then, opening a crack, he ordered Victreebel to spray Stun spore into the room. This time, there will be no questioning. Getting out his gun from his pocket, he put on a silencer, and slowly entered. There the quarry was... paralyzed on the chair while he sleeps. Victreebel violently whipped the man, who awoke on impact. Try as he did, he could not make a sound.  
  
The voice of the hooded figure was low and gruff... "I don't do things twice," was all he said...  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning, Ash and Misty were all ready and packed. After getting their healed pokemons from the front, they went to Gary's room to bid him goodbye. A few knocks, but no one answered. Ash realized the door was unlocked. He twisted the knob, and opened the door. Misty let out a horrified gasp.  
  
There was Gary, sitting in a large sofa chair, with a book in his lap. The only difference was, there was a bullet hole in his forehead, and his face stained with blood.  
  
==================  
  
What did you think? Reviews are appreciated, as are constructive criticisms. I know I don't write very well. You can also send comments to manalugia@yahoo.ca  
  
M. Lugia 


	3. Motives revealed

Motives Forgotten  
By Mana lugia  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. I own this plot, and ... this plot. Repeat after me: M. Lugia does not own Pokemon. M. Lugia does not own Pokemon. M. Lugia does not own Pokemon.   
  
==========  
[Chapter 2]  
  
The police came, as did the reporters. All kinds of questions were asked, and theories were formed. Ash and Misty were interviewed by the police, as were everyone who were staying in the Pokemon Centre that night. After their interviews, Ash walked around the crime scene, looking for the police chief in charge. Finding him wasn't too hard. No other policeman would look as if they weighed 300 pounds, wearing glasses that fit more on hippies, or super nerds. He was speaking to some of his subordinates as Ash approached. He turned towards Ash, and asked "What can I do for you, young man?"  
  
Ash hesitated. "Well, sir... I was wondering if you have any idea who might have done this to... to Gary..."  
  
The police chief stroked his chin, wondering if he should let on this information onto the innocent young man standing by his side. "I'm sorry, young man, but that is classified information."  
  
"What do you mean that's classified, sir? It was MY friend who died there tonight, and I want to know who's responsible!" Ash yelled angrily. At this time, he was feeling somewhat like a Scyther floating in a tank of Ketchup.  
  
The chief was unfazed. "I'm sorry, son. There's nothing I can do for you here. Now would you kindly leave?"  
  
Ash tried his hardest to calm down. Nothing was ever accomplished during irrationality. "Thanks for your time. I hope we tax payers aren't paying only for your doughnuts," he said coldly as he prepared to walk away. But the chief put a hand on his shoulder. "Come with me," was all he said as he dragged Ash to an deserted corner.  
  
"Since you're young, and that is your friend who died out there, I suppose I can tell you something about the crime. Firstly, we don't only eat doughnuts! The Police force also enjoys sometimes a meal of subs and fries. Doughnuts are just a myth. Anyways, we suspect there's only 1 person who would have done this," He whispered to Ash.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"We have been trying to track him down for a while now, but so far, we've had no luck. All we know so far is that his MO (Author's note: means his method of committing the crime) is to stun the opponent some way or another, most likely with a plant pokemon, and then killing them. We call him the Parassassin."  
  
"..."  
  
"The only thing is, he's been working extra fast these days. When he came into the picture about 15 years ago, he only did crimes occasionally. But he's been active. 2 crimes in a week."  
  
"Who else?"  
  
"The gym leader of Pewter City was murdered recently, and we think he did it."  
  
Ash let out a gasp involuntarily. This was too much to take in. Both of his friends... killed by the same person? Unfortunately, his gasp attracted the attention of the media, and they rushed over, surrounding the police chief. Ash took this chance to leave, and went to find Misty. After relaying what the police chief said, Misty had the same reaction.  
  
"A-Ash, would the police catch him?" She asked worriedly.  
  
Ash put his arm around Misty. "Don't worry, Mist. They'll catch him." But under his breathe, he muttered, "I hope."  
  
~*~*~  
  
Gary's body was going to transported back to Pallet Town for a burial, which was taking place two weeks after Brock's funeral. Ash and Misty, and a very distressed Pikachu plotted their way, to Pewter first, then to Pallet via Viridian. They entered the Diglett's tunnel, on the east side of Vermillion. They slowly went down the ladder, to find themselves in a large dark tunnel. Getting out their flashlights, they slowly walked forward into the unknown.  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
  
"Ring ring!" The hooded man reached into his pocket, pulling out a cell phone. "Yes?" He said gruffly.  
  
"When will psyducks use bite?" the person on the other end said. "Go ahead." The hooded man said.  
  
"I have a job for you," The caller replied. They discussed a little further, and the man hung up.  
  
'Great... Another mission.'  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash and Misty, and a very frightened Pikachu walked along the path in the Diglett's tunnel. It had been almost a day since they started walking. Ever so often, a wild Rattata or Spinarak would pass by, launching Misty into screaming fits. It takes a long time to calm her down. As nightfall approaches, Ash's Pokex beeps, telling the group that it's about 9pm.   
  
"Well, we'll have to set up camp here," Said Ash, as he stopped.  
  
Misty looked around uneasily. "Um, are you sure that that's the best idea? It's dark, and wet... and there's BUGS!"  
  
"Don't worry, Misty. Besides, we won't arrive for another day yet. I think there's a train station up ahead, where we can catch the train for the remainder of the way to Pewter," Ash said as he unrolled his sleeping bag. Misty did the same. The duo passed on into dreamland.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash awoke in the middle of nowhere. His sleeping bag wasn't there. Pikachu and Misty were nowhere to be seen. A mist swirled around, as Ash found himself in a parking lot.  
  
"Huh? Where am I?" He thought out loud. There was no answer. He walked around the lot, but it was deserted.  
  
Suddenly, a gunshot rang out, and a scream was heard. That sounded like Misty!  
  
"Misty! I'm coming!" Ash yelled as he ran towards the source. In the back of the parking lot lay Misty, and a hooded stranger stood behind her, a gun in hand. "YOU MONSTER!" Ash yelled, as he charged at the stranger... and charged right into a double slap attack.  
  
The stranger slapped Ash back and forth, while calling out his name. Ash could do nothing...  
  
~*~*~  
  
  
Ash awoke with a jolt, and found himself staring into Misty's face. "GAH!" He yelled as he scrambled backwards.  
  
"Ash, are you ok? You were tossing and turning, and then yelling out something in your sleep, something like 'You monster!'" Misty asked.  
  
A chill crept up Ash's spine. So it was all a dream... But it looked so real! Ash nodded, and stood up. "Let's keep going, Misty. We should get to the train station shortly if we walk quickly."  
  
They packed the bags, and started walking again. It wasn't long before they entered the station for the train. As they walked along the platform, they heard some Pokemon trainers talking about the irrationality of putting a train station in the middle of the tunnel instead of at the beginning. Ash grinned at the comments.  
  
The remainder of the trip was uneventful, with Ash thinking about the dream over and over on the train. Was that what people call a premonition? Or was that just a mix of his deepest thoughts and feelings? Either way, he wouldn't let Misty die.  
  
The first thing they did when they got to Pewter was to visit Flint. Flint was fairly surprised to see them so soon, but welcomed them nevertheless. The funeral was not for a week, as more of Brock's relatives were expected to arrive, Flint informed them.  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash and Misty later settled in at the Pokemon Centre, and went to bed, just as a hooded man stepped into Pewter City. He walked around the city, seeming to be searching for something, and stopped at the Pokemon Centre. Walking around the Pokemon Centre, he sent out a Golbat, and sent it an order. The bat pokemon screeched in agreement, and flew off. Moments later, it returned, and led its master to a certain window. Memorizing the location of the window, the hooded man took off.  
  
~*~*~  
  
That night, around midnight, a mysterious stranger stood at the front of the now closed Pokemon Centre. Getting out his Victreebel, he ordered it to pick the lock, which the Flytrap Pokemon did immediately. He entered through the door, smiling at how easy it was.  
  
He walked along the dark corridor, counting the doors. He stopped at one of them, and was going to have Victreebel pick the lock again, when a voice behind him asked, "May I help you?"  
  
He turned, to see a tired Nurse Joy standing behind him. Damn! Now he needs an excuse. "Why yes, Nurse. I need you to heal my 3 pokemon," He said.  
  
Nurse Joy led him to the front again, but she didn't discover the picked lock. The man returned Victreebel, and gave her the 3 pokeballs he had around his waist. Nurse Joy headed into the rejuvenation room.  
  
So close... He was furious. After getting his pokemon back, he exited the centre through the picked door. That was about when Nurse Joy found out the lock had been picked, and called the police.  
  
The police had come quickly, and left after just a few dusting for prints and an interview with Nurse Joy. Ash was woken up by the commotion outside, and walked out of his room. Yawning, he asked Nurse Joy what the police were doing here.  
  
Nurse Joy described a hooded man to have been here, and suspected of picking a lock. "Why?" Ash had asked. She shrugged.  
  
"I don't know. He was standing at your door when I saw him, and he asked me to heal his Victreebel, along with 2 other pokemon," She told Ash.  
  
Ash felt a tingle of alarm. A Victreebel? Don't they have the ability to stun spore? Nah, he thought. That would be such a large coincidence.  
  
~*~*~  
  
He stalked the Pokemon center for the next few days, following the movements of his targets carefully, never seeming to lay a mark. But fate was against him on this mission. Every time he would try a plan, something would happen, throwing his plan off balance. Fate must really be guarding his quarry...  
  
He was not the kind of person to give up. His deadline was approaching rapidly, and he had not done his job. There was only 1 more thing to do: Change his plan.  
~*~*~  
  
Ash stepped out of the shower in his room in the Pokemon Centre, and found himself alone. Humming a merry tune, he walked to the dresser, where he found a note.  
  
'Hey Ash, Pikachu and I are going out for a walk. We'll be back in a bit, k? Misty' was all the note read.  
  
Oh well, if they're out, he'll get a chance to watch the Pokebattle Channel on TV! After he got dressed, he settled down in front of the TV, and turned it on. All that showed up was static. Is the TV broken? He changed the channels, but every channel was disrupted. Furious, he clicked the remote rapidly.  
  
Static...Static...Static...Static...video...Static...Static... WHAT?  
  
He quickly turned it back to the video channel. All it said was "Press play on the remote," and Ash complied. The hooded face of a man appeared on screen. Ash was about to yell, when the man spoke.  
  
"Shut up and sit down, Ash Ketchum. I know who you are, and where you are. I have rigged this TV to play this Video, and then reprogram back to its original functions after it is played." He paused. Ash slowly settled back into the seat.  
  
"Listen to me. I wish to meet you. That is an order. You will come to this address..." The TV suddenly went to mute, as an address showed on screen. The TV recovered quickly, and sound came back. "... at 11 o'clock at night, tonight. You will bring NO ONE, and no pokemon. You will come ALONE. No one must know about this visit, or I will see to it that your friends, the girl and the Pikasnot die a horrible and painful death." With that, it paused, and the address showed once more. Ash took this time to take down the address, as the TV flashed white, and the normal channels came back. Ash didn't know what to think. This was unreal, like a story, a novel, maybe even a fanfic!  
  
At this moment, the door opened, and Ash quickly stuffed the address into his pants. A cheerful Misty and Pikachu entered. "Hey Ash! What have you been doing?"  
  
"N-nothing, Mist! Just watching some good ol' TV here!" Ash stuttered.  
  
Misty gave him a queer look. "Ash, you're watching the Women's channel's PokéSoap Opera."  
  
Ash's face blushed crimson red. "Um, I knew that! I was just channel surfing as you entered!" He tried desperately to cover up.  
  
"O...k, Ash, if you say so..." Misty was still not believing Ash.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash stepped off the bus. He had memorized the address, and begun his search. He traced the address to a Public School in the poorest district of Pewter. He found that the only place accessible to him was through the parking lot. This seems familiar... Picking up his courage, he stepped bravely into the parking lot, and began walking.  
  
He was in the middle of the parking lot, when he heard footsteps behind him. Turning around quickly, he found only the dark mist of the night.  
  
Click. He felt a cold circular thing pressed against the back of his neck. He gulped.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Misty couldn't sleep. Something about Ash's leaving was suspicious. Why would Ash, of all people, want to go out at 11 at night, just so he could buy a cup of low fat diet drinks? She always knew Ash was a terrible liar, but this is ridiculous. Ash was always the worst liar when he was anxious about something. She started to get up. This was when she noticed a piece of paper near the door. Ash must have dropped that when he was leaving in a rush.  
  
She picked it up. All the paper said was an address, and a time, which was 11 PM. Was this where Ash was going? But why wouldn't he tell her? Best friends always shared every secret between themselves. Ash was in trouble. She just knew it. She has a sixth sense about these things. She got dressed quickly, and set on the road to find Ash.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Ash turned around slowly, holding his hands in the air, and came face to face with a hooded face. He had a gun pointed at Ash.   
  
"Ash, is it? A pleasure to meet you, I'm sure. Won't Victreebel want to say hi?" The hooded man spoke in a taunting voice, as he released Victreebel. "Wrap." Victreebel sent out its vines, and bounded Ash. Ash didn't move.   
  
"Why aren't you resisting, Ash? It's so much nicer to torture my victims before I send them off to the other side, don't you think? Victreebel, Stun spore!" Victreebel let out a shriek, and scattered dust spores at Ash, causing his muscles to vibrate involuntarily. Luckily, Ash's face was unaffected.  
  
"Damn. I really ought to perfect Victreebel's stun spore before I take another job. Anyways, Ash, any last words?" The hooded stranger asked.  
  
"W-who are you?" Ash asked.  
  
"Oh, no one in particular. I believe the Police call me the Parassassin. Catchy name though, I think I'll keep it," the stranger said carelessly,  
  
"YOU! You killed my friends!" Ash shouted angrily, and struggled to move. But his body wasn't responding.  
  
"Yes..." The stranger said, as he twirled one of his empty pokeballs around in his free hand. "That rock gym leader, I believe his name was Brock -" Before he could continue, the pokeball slipped and landed on his foot. "Drat," he said as he picked it up. "Anyways, yes, I did kill him. And that Gary kid too. Those were the fun ones."  
  
"WHY? Why?" Ash asked again, fury filling up inside.  
  
"Oh, Brock? Because I was hired to kill him, so as to find out your location."  
  
"Who hired you? Why would they want to know my location?"  
  
"Gary hired me."  
  
"GARY? Why would he do something like that?"  
  
"Oh, simple. If you remember, the indigo championships are coming up in a few weeks, and you and Gary are the best odds in this tournament. I guess he just wanted to get rid of a competition," Parassassin said as if it was obvious.  
  
Ash gasped. Gary? His childhood friend? He would do all that just to win a championship? Had Ash been really that bad of a judge of character?  
  
"Why Gary?" He asked.  
  
"Oh, that's a detail I left out. I don't do more than 1 job for the same person. If they request another, I kill them. I tracked him, I stunned him, and I shot him. Easy. I call it the TSS method."  
  
"B-but, if Gary's dead, you'd have no more reason to kill me, right?" Ash said, hoping desperately for a way out.  
  
"That would be true, if not for a minor detail..."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're too popular. Gary isn't the only one who wishes to kill you, Ash."  
  
"Who else? I don't have any enemies..."  
  
At this point, another figure stepped out from behind the mist. "Me, Ash," he said.  
  
Ash could not believe his eyes. "TRACEY? Why would you? I thought we were friends!"  
  
Tracey smirked. "Of course we were, Ash. But as you know, the indigo games are coming up, and if you didn't know, I'm a trainer now! I plan to compete and win, you know."  
  
"A-All our years of friendship... Gone because of a pokemon championship?" Ash said, amazed.  
  
"Well, of course, with you gone, I might even have a chance to score with Misty," Tracey grinned. "Anyways, Parassassin, finish him!"  
  
Parassassin gave Tracey an evil look. "No one tells me what to do," was all he said before he pointed the gun at Tracey's head, and with expert aim, shot Tracey. Tracey died instantly, and fell to the ground.  
  
"Y-you just killed Tracey!" Ash exclaimed.  
  
"Well, I have no use for him. I've already collected my pay. Anyways, wasn't I about to kill you?" Parassassin said as he aimed the gun at Ash's head.  
  
"Um, one more question! Why did you become an assassin?" Ash asked again, stalling for time. Boy, keeping secrets was too dangerous, that's for sure.  
  
Parassassin paused, probably thinking. Ash pursued further. "What was your life like before you became an assassin?"  
  
Parassassin did not speak. Memories were definitely rushing back at him. "I-I was a father... of 4 daughters, the youngest who was 2 at the time..."  
  
Ash was silent, encouraging him to keep talking. "One day, I was taking my youngest daughter swimming in our pool, I didn't know how to swim, and she was... drowning! Water! Water everywhere! I-I couldn't handle it, so I ran off, letting her die... I went underground, and trained as an assassin... If I couldn't do much to help my daughter live, then no one else should live!" He yelled out the last part in blind rage. This was it. All the years of training and practicing, all the work he had done to forget. All ruined by this mere teen!  
  
~*Flashback*~  
  
Misty and Ash were sitting in a coffee shop while their Pokemon were being cured. "So, Mist, tell me about your family. You've never mentioned anything about your parents," Ash said.  
  
Misty paused. Her face was in pain at the mention of her parents. "Well, I guess keeping it secret won't help it heal... Ash, my dad wasn't really a Waterflower. He was a plumber or something, when he married my mom. Mom ran the Cerulean gym. She had water Pokemon. Dad didn't. All he had were a Weepingbel, a Zubat, and a Ditto. Dad changed his last name to Mom's maiden name after they got married."  
  
She took a sip of her coffee, and continued. "Dad didn't know how to swim... One day, he took me swimming, when I was 2. I couldn't stay afloat, and was drowning. He ran. He didn't save me. He ran away, Ash! That's when Lily's Staryu rescued me, just as it was coming for a swim... Mom died afterwards, lonely, heartbroken... She never knew why dad ran off though, so I guess that's a good thing..."  
  
~*/Flashback*~  
  
Ash jerked back into reality as Victreebel let go of its hold, and Parassassin snatched him up from the ground. "YOU. WILL. DIE. NOW." He said. Blind rage and regret had taken over Parassassin, and his collected mind is not there any more.  
  
"P-Please, sir! Your daughter is alive!" Ash stuttered.  
  
"YOU LIE! YOU WILL DIE! ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE!"  
  
"No! It's true! Lily's Staryu rescued Misty before she drowned! I'm not lying!" Ash insisted quickly, as Parassassin pointed the gun to Ash's head. "Please, Sir! Remember! For your daughters' sake!"  
  
"M-Misty? That's my daughter's name... So long ago, I remember..." Parassassin's hood fell off, revealing a middle aged man with white hair and sparkling blue eyes. He threw Ash onto the ground.  
  
"S-Sir?"  
  
"T-Thank you, Ash. If you do see Misty again, don't mention the truth to her. The honour of the family must not be smeared."  
  
Click. Bang. Parassassin's lifeless body fell to the floor. Victreebel rushed to its fallen master, as Ash felt his muscles coming back to his command.  
  
"ASH!" A feminine voice yelled out from beyond the mists. A worried Misty rushed from it, and ran over to Ash. "Ash! Are you all right?"  
  
Ash patted his arms, as he attempted to stand up, with the support of Misty. "Y-yeah, I'm fine."  
  
Misty gasped. "Tracey? H-he's dead! And that weird guy too!"  
  
"That weird guy killed Gary, Brock and Tracey. But they have been avenged. Let's go, Misty."  
  
Misty held on to Ash's arm tightly. "A-Ash, does that mean... that it's over?"  
  
Ash put a comforting hand on Misty's shoulder. "Yeah, Mist. It's over."  
  
~fin~  
==================  
  
What did you think? Reviews are appreciated, as are constructive criticisms. I know I don't write very well. You can also send comments to manalugia@yahoo.ca  
  
M. Lugia 


End file.
